


Flinching

by DaFishi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Hiccup always flinches around the riders. It’s time they figured out why.
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Flinching

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. First HTTYD fic.

The group had noticed Hiccup had been more skittish that’s usual. First it was small things. Fishlegs had raised his hands in the air and Hiccup had flinched. The twins had gone to high five him, and he immediately stumbled back. Even kind-hearted Heather was forced to bear witness as Hiccup shrunk away from others' touch. The gang had had enough. They decided they were going to confront him the next day.

Astrid opened the door to Hiccup's hut, causing him to jump out of his seat, alarm clear on his face. Toothless opens his eyes from his place on his bed and takes in Hiccup’s stance towards the group. Green eyes narrowed to slits. Snotlout raises hands in a surrendered method.

“We need to talk.” Astrid said, her voice final. The twins closed the door to the hut, blocking the only escape. 

“W-what do we need to talk about? I’m sure everythings been doing fine in the great beyond,” Hiccup said, looking extremely nervous.

“Why do you flinch?” asked Snotlout, not even trying to sugar coat his words.

“I don’t?” Hiccup said, and it was anyone’s guess whether he was trying to convince himself or the group.

“You do. I haven’t been with you for as long as the rest of them but I know you’ve been acting weird.” Heather adds.

“C’mon brother. Talk to us.” Dagur pleads.

Toothless gently comes over and puts his head in Hiccup’s laps with a croon. He nuzzles the rider’s stomach and Hiccup sighs. 

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just some PTSD that got triggered from Viggo’s attacks. Nothing big.” he says. 

“PTSD? Post traumatic stress disorder? How'd you get that?” Fishlegs asked.

“It’s not a-“ Hiccup starts.

“Please don’t say it’s not a big deal. We’ve heard that from Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. The heir to Stoick the Vast. But we want the truth. From Hiccup the dragon rider. Our friend.” Ruffnut pleads. It was strange to see the compassionate side of her, even if it was just for a second.

“Yeah. We want the truth Hiccup,” Tuffnut adds.

Hiccup looked shocked. “You really don’t know?” he inquires, shock and a surprising amount of anger in his voice.

Astrid throws her hands up. “No, ok! We don’t know! Tell us!” she snapped.

Hiccup flinches and Toothless immediately snarls. The group visibly froze. Toothless was typically so kind, gentle purrs and cat-like behavior. It was easy to forget his true power. A night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, who could leave a craters in someone’s chest with just one plasma blast. 

Astrid relents. “Please?” she whispers softly.

Hiccup sighed once more and said, “Fine. But you can’t treat me any differently or by pitying or anything.” He makes a face at the word pity. The group nods and the twins make up some two second pledge to prove their loyalty. 

“When we were kids and you guys were verbally bullying me… it was taking a toll on me. My dad also did it all the time and called me useless and a curse. I tried to make friends but you guys were worse than him. You didn’t hold back because of parental obligation. You were so much worse. My dad’s harassment got worse. You guys started to get physical. Snotlout would do punches with finger spiked gloves. The twins would do head buts with helmets. Fishlegs would even push me out of the way to appease his parents. Dagur tried to kill me. Astrid, you also told me I wasn’t worth anything and would shove, push and hit me.”

“Gobber was the only one I had. Then Heather came. She was so nice. But she also ended up manipulating us. Gobber grew distant as he had to work more. Then Toothless came. I hurt him so bad and yet he still forgave me. Then you guys helped me to earn a name for yourselves. After the Red Death, everyone loved me. Just because I helped them. I decided not to hold it against you since Toothless forgave me. But Gothi told me I would have PTSD and depression. I learnt to cope. That’s pretty much it.” Hiccup said.

The group looked sick. Startling everyone, Toothless ripped off Hiccup’s shirt to show hundreds of scars. Fishlegs threw up and silent tears steadily streamed down Heather and Astrid’s faces. Snotlout was pale and the twins were speechless. Dagur’s hands were clenched. 

“Look guys I’m sorry. I-“ Hiccup starts to be interrupted by Astrid.

“Sorry. Sorry! Why are you sorry! We are all failures! We hurt you! The chief. Our friend. And you forgave us. Just like that. We don’t deserve you and we will spend however long it takes to make it up to you.” she cried.

Hiccup shook his head but the group stayed firm. 

“We were wrong. It’s about time we made up for it.” Snotlout said.

Hiccup let out a small smile. “Thanks guys.”

The group came together for a hug. The twins came first and Dagur came last. They stayed like that for a while, clutching on to each other in a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
